Conventionally, there are devices for controlling a robot that supplies and picks up a workpiece, such as a device that includes a portable operation panel for operating a robot control device and displays information of a machine tool on the operation panel via a network cable (see, for example, patent literature 1). Further, there is a device with a function to select another numerical control device from a first numerical control device and implement a function of the CRT/MDI unit of the other numerical control device from the first numerical control device (for example, refer to patent literature 2).